


The Key of Copper

by Mintstream



Series: Penny Parker Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintstream/pseuds/Mintstream
Summary: Another day, another villain. This one's motives were unknown, but either revenge or some stupid pride thing were the main cause. Tony didn't really care, he just wanted it to be over with so he could take a nap. He'd been flying all around the world for diplomatic meetings, and being jetlagged while fighting someone's boring little robots wasn't fun."Hey, Mr. Stark!"Of course, the kid had other ideas.Day 3: Imprisonment
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Penny Parker Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114535
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	The Key of Copper

**Author's Note:**

> this one is weak but i have so much with the new semester and also the internet crashed county wide :')

Another day, another villain. This one's motives were unknown, but either revenge or some stupid pride thing were the main cause. Tony didn't really care, he just wanted it to be over with so he could take a nap. He'd been flying all around the world for diplomatic meetings, and being jetlagged while fighting someone's boring little robots wasn't fun.

Okay, so maybe the robots weren't _boring,_ but he'd definitely fought worse. The ones he was dealing with now were small and drone-like, quick and speedy and hard to catch. The only thing that really made them stand out as a threat was the Chitauri weapons attached and built into them. Purple blasts destroyed lamps, cars, and roads. And they, of course, alerted one friendly neighborhood Spider-Child.

Tony almost appreciated the help, as he was the only Avenger near enough to respond to the attack, but really he just wanted the kid to go back to school.

Iron Man didn't spot her at first, having busied himself with hunting down a small flock of drones that were zooming away. Instead, the kid made herself known when the comm in his ear fizzled to life, a cheery voice bursting through.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" the kid greeted. He shorted in air immediately, swerving and choosing a new target as the ones he'd been chasing flitted away in his shock.

"Kid? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Fighting the robots," she chirped. He finally spotted her, diving in a great swoop and destroying a drone as she crashed through it.

"You have school."

"It's a half-day. And I think this is a little more important, Mr. Stark."

"Your aunt thinks otherwise."

Both winced at the memory of May Parker discovering her niece's after school activities. It had been a rough day, and Tony had truly thought he was going to die, but, miraculously, he hadn't. Instead, he'd managed to walk away tasked with _really_ mentoring the kid. That had only been two weeks ago, and things were still shaky, to say the least.

They were supposed to have a lab day today, but depending on how this went, he had some doubts on how that would go. Still, he'd agreed to _actually_ mentor her, and helping her through some hands-on experience would be good for when she became an Avenger.

"Fine, kid. You can stay, but if you get hurt you're benched immediately. Capeesh?"

"Capeesh!"

The chirp in her voice didn't reassure him, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

The fight held on for a good while, and it was starting to bug him, but he had to admit the kid wasn't bad. She listened whenever he gave her an order, dutifully and quickly, and she was surprisingly good company. Her constant jabs and quips at the non-sentient robots tugged a smile out of him that he hadn't known was there.

The smile wasn't allowed to stay for long.

He wasn't quite sure how long they'd been fighting the drones, he'd lost track of time if he was being completely honest, all he knew was that the kid was doing pretty well and there were only a few hunks of metal in the sky. Their numbers had dwindled between the two of them, so now it was just enough for Tony to fly off after the fleeing group.

"I've got them, kid!" he ordered, hurdling through the sky after the drones. They were climbing higher, clearly attempting to lose him in the clouds, but he kept track of them as he flew through the white fluff. He didn't fly for long.

A glow burst from the drones as they grouped together, a bright blue that shot out like a forcefield. Tony grunted as it passed through him, and suddenly there was no more light. No more blue. Just the dim gray of the city skyline as he hurtled down, his suit useless. It was a prison he would not escape from. Not in time.

Tony screamed, a throaty yell of fear escaping him. The wind berated at him, forcing him both up and down at the same time. His arms reaching for the sky, his body yearning for the ground.

He was falling, and then he was flying.

Not of his own volition. Out of nowhere, he was yanked, making him grunt as he felt himself swooped upwards.

"I got you, Mr. Stark!" Penny exclaimed. They dipped low before flying back up. He refrained from making a snarky comment, still catching his breath from the fear and fast movement.

He still couldn't make around his surroundings, trapped, as Penny swung, which was a lot different than flying. It was too much like a rollercoaster in his opinion, and he had to choke down sick, feeling very grateful when he was finally laid down.

"Um, what should I do?" the kid asked, her voice somewhere beside him. His mask turned to look at her, deadpan.

"Get me out."

"Oh, yeah. Uh, sure," she mumbled. She took off his faceplate, and suddenly he could see. They were on top of a building, far away from the city below, which, considering the press had been crowding around the attacked area, was probably a good thing.

Penny glared hesitantly at his chest plate. He sighed.

"Whatever EMP that was, it was strong, and my suit probably won't turn on anytime soon. So just go ahead and rip it open, kid. I can fix it."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." With an added smirk, he said, "Just think of it like a can of tuna."

She snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully the next one tmrw should be better i didn't like this prompt much


End file.
